Yhwach
is the progenitor of the Quincy, and was born as the child of the Soul King. Just like his father, Yhwach wielded The Almighty, and became recognized by the letter "A". He once ruled the Lichtreich over a thousand years ago, and after his defeat at the hands of the Shinigami, he and his brethren retreated to the shadows of Seireitei where they formed the Wandenreich. They remained in the shadows, building up their powers, for a millennia before waging war against the Soul Society. As the conflict reached its apex, Yhwach ascended to the Soul King Palace and absorbed the power of the Soul King, becoming the ruler over the three worlds before finally being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. In the aftermath of the war, the remains of Yhwach along with the power of the Soul King he absorbed, were sealed into the former Soul King's place to serve as the new keystone for the three worlds.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Appearance Personality History Story Thousand Year Blood War Arc Can't Fear Your Own World Six months after the end of the war between the Soul Society and the Wandenreich, the remains of Yhwach after he had been slain by Ichigo Kurosaki are sealed into the place where the former Soul King was enshrined by Ichibē Hyōsube. During the process, Shunsui Kyōraku approaches the monk, in which they discuss the importance of the existence known as 'Soul King' continuing to endure, regardless of who holds the name itself. Soon after, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, with a rescued Tier Harribel in tow, happen upon the scene and engage in a brief exchange with Ichibē and Shunsui. During this time, Harribel looks upon Yhwach's remains which are being sealed, and asks if that is what they (the Shinigami) will all be calling the 'Soul King'. Ichibē asks if this is something she can accept, to which she responds by saying she is naught but a defeated soldier and has no say in the matter, but that she understands why their former leader, Sōsuke Aizen, continued to hate such a being.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Even after being sealed as the Soul King, Yhwach retains a significant amount of his Spiritual Power. It is unknown how, but after ten years since his defeat, the remaining vestiges of his power have continued to appear throughout Soul Society in black bursts of energy until finally being eradicated by the interference of Kazui Kurosaki.Bleach chapter 686 Former Powers & Abilities Reishi Weapon Reishi Sword: The name of Yhwach's signature Reishi Weapon is unknown. It is hinted to have a distinct name, as both Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Ichibē Hyōsube have alluded to it possessing a name before cutting Yhwach off from actually speaking it. In particular, the sword lost its name after Ichibē covered it in the ink of his Zanpakutō, Ichimonji.Bleach chapter 608 Weaknesses Stagnation Imperception (The Almighty): Despite the nigh omnipotent scope of Yhwach's The Almighty, he is unable to perceive the future of a being that possesses no future; namely, a being who embodies stagnation, such as the right arm of the Soul King, Mimihagi. This is proven to be true by Yhwach's own admission when he was unable to foresee Mimihagi's interference in preserving the life of the Soul King after being cut down by both Yhwach and Ichigo.Bleach chapter 608 Still Silver: Whenever Yhwach performs the Auswählen, a substance referred to as Still Silver forms in the veins of his victims. If this substance were to come into contact with the blood of the one who cast Auswählen, their powers will be momentarily disrupted and abilities such as The Almighty cannot be utilized during that instance.Bleach chapter 684 Battles Trivia References Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Soul King Category:Ryoka